Similar devices are used to attach at least one light source and/or a light module and to contact them with a voltage supply. They are also connected to a lamp.
Devices for LED modules, known as LED light engines, are known from the prior art, which make it possible to press the rear side of the module onto the surface of a heat sink. This should be done with a defined force to ensure the necessary dissipation of heat. The lifespan of the LED is influenced in this manner. The device is provided with a first outer ring and with an inner ring, which is mounted with several compression springs, screws and washers in the outer ring. The back of the LED module is thus pressed with the resilient mounting of the inner spring onto a heat sink. The inner ring must be made of a plastic material that is resistant to high temperature due to the heat generated by the LED module. This is disadvantageous for cost reasons.
A disadvantage is that the device consists of several individual parts and that the force pressing the LED module in is not adjustable or variable.
It is also known from the prior art that such devices allow for electrical connection between the LED circuit board and the electric power supply, preferably as electrical conductors. The electrical contact can be provided for example with two sliding contacts, arranged on the one hand on both side of the board, and on the other hand on the connecting means for the electrical conductors or wires. These sliding contacts of the same type are arranged preferably in a chamber at a distance from each other, and/or opposite each other and/or laterally shifted in order to achieved a defined contact position.
The disadvantage here is that a large amount of space is required for the arrangement, in depth and in width.
Finally, the heat sink is typically connected with the lamp. This is disadvantageous because undesirable heating of the lamp through the contact with the warm heat sink can occur. Moreover, the entire system must be dismantled if the LED module is to be replaced.